Jerec
Jerec fué un ex-Jedi que luego se transformo en un jedi Oscuro, y luego, durante la Guerra civil Galactica, en la mano del Emperador. El podia entender la Lengua Sith. Biografia Juventud .]] Jerec era un Miraluka, y llevó una máscara venda para cubrir la piel de sus ojos, ya que veia gracicas a la fuerza. En una edad joven, Jerec llamó a la atención de Jocasta Nu, que estaba trabajando como arqueologa. Jocasta tomó a Jerec como su aprendiz padawan. Jerec era el uno de los pocos Jedi que hablaba el idioma Sith de forma fluida. Después de conseguir el título de caballero, Jerec, tomo a su propia padawan, Ameesa Darys, y la entrenó. Después de conseguir el rango codiciado de Maestro Jedi, Jerec pensó que ya no tenia nada que aprender. Durante las Guerras Clon, estaba en una mision en las regiones desconocidas. Cuando volvió, Jerec se encontró con el Imperio en lugar de la República. Pronto, se convirtió en el sirviente del Emperador Palpatine. Inquisidor Jerec continuó sus estudios, pero esta vez en el Lado Oscuro. Jerec fue entrenado por Palpatine y Darth Vader al mismo tiempo que varios otros estudiantes oscuros en un intento de asegurar que el lado oscuro reinara sobre la galaxia si algo pase a Vader o Palpatine. Jerec estudió a menudo de uno de los muchos textos de equipo oscuros del Emperador. Durante la participación temprana de la Guerra Civil galáctica, Jerec llevaría un destacamento especial a la luna de Sullust de Sulon, erradicando una presencia rebelde allí. Interrogando a uno de los cabecillas, Morgan Katarn, Jerec esperaba encontrar la ubicación de sus superiores. Cuando Katarn se negó a hablar, Jerec lo mató en la cólera. Después de la muerte de Palpatine en las manos de Anakin Skywalker, Jerec tomó su oportunidad y apuntó hacia su objetivo, terminando sus experimentos y atando a los personajes menores Boc, Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sariss y Yun. Buscando el Valle del Jedi Jerec capturó a un Jedi llamado Qu Rahn, a quien interrogó acerca de la ubicación del valle de los Jedi. Rahn se resistió a hablar, y Jerec se metió en la mente del Jedi, descubriendo así, que habia otra persona que conocia la ubicación del Valle, Morgan Katarn, a quien habia asesinado hacia muchos años. Rahn tomo con la fuerza la espada de luz de Yun, para luchar contra los 7 Jedis Oscuros. Jerec finalmente lo decapitó. A partir de Ahí, Jerec se puso a buscar el mapa donde se encontraba la ubicación del Valle. Con la ayuda de un droide, 8t88, encontró el mapa, el cual decia que estaba en Ruusan. Jerec fue hacia allí, donde finalmente, despues de absorber mucho poder del Valle, se enfrentó con Kyle Katarn, el hijo de Morgan. Katarn pudo derrotar a Jerec, a quien le dio su sable de luz que le había quitado durante la batalla. Jerec emprendió su ataque final, el que falló, y en el cual perdió la vida. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' Fuentes *''The Dark Forces Saga'' (The Dark Forces Saga, Part 6: Outcasts and Megalomaniacs Welcome) *''The New Essential Guide to Characters *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' Category:Arqueólogos Category:Manos del Emperador Category:Gobernantes imperiales Category:Inquisidores Category:Historiadores Jedi Category:Maestros Jedi Category:Miralukas Category:Acólitos Sith y aprendices Category:Señores de la Guerra de:Jerec en:Jerec